


The Princess and the Crow

by SquiddlesScribbles



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddlesScribbles/pseuds/SquiddlesScribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kraehe hated Tutu with her entire being, and that hate carried on into the next life. But how long can she go on only hating? Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Crow

Once upon a time, there was a girl who had a special power. This was the ability to dance to any ballet song. It did not matter what ballet it was from, nor if she had even _heard_ of the ballet, she could dance all of the steps. Once people found out about this power of hers, she became very famous. Everyone wanted to know her secret, but alas she didn't know either. One day while in class, she was dancing for her classmates. Most of them envied her, whilst others were jealous of her. After some time one of the girls stood up. "You," she said, "I want to dance with you after class today at sundown. You had better show up," before storming off. Thinking this was just a kind offer, the girl accepted and met the other girl at sundown behind the school. Out of what seemed like nowhere, some music started playing. Both girls began to dance. The first girl with the powers was dancing with the gracefulness of a swan, her steps light. While the other girl danced with the sheer determination of a crow. The first girl's dance was motivated by her love to dance, while the second girl's was motivated by her hatred for the first. Both girls disappeared without a trace that night. Some say they had danced themselves into the ground, while others speculated that they had danced so in sync that their spirits had lifted out of their bodies and were still dancing in that very spot, unaware of the fact that they were dead. No one knows for sure.They say if two people who were thinking the same things as the girls dance at that spot at sundown, the spirits of the girls will possess them and make them keep dancing until they die. Though, that's obviously just a myth.

...Right?

~

Rue thought about this story on her way from school. There were rumors going around school that that school was the same one those two girls went to. Rue, though wasn't a nonbeliever in most cases, didn't think that was true. Sure, the school was really old and stuff but that didn't mean it was haunted or anything.

She sighed and couldn't get the thought of that story out of her head for the rest of the night. 

The next afternoon, after school, Rue walked from one side of the school building to the other, on her way to her ballet class. Ballet was a cocurricular class she was taking―which meant it counted as a grade―except the ballet classes were after school. The tall girl quickly walked to the locker room to change into her red leotard and ballet flats, quickly tying her long and curly black hair into a bun, before she joined the rest of the class with warming up. Soon the instructor, Mr. Kat, walked in and called for the students to line up in front of him. Mr. Kat was a rather tall man with thinning salt and pepper hair and tan skin with quite a few wrinkles on his face. 

"Mrr... Alright class, today we have a new student joining us. Everyone say hello to Ahiru Arima." There were a few murmured "hello"s as a small girl, who couldn't be any taller than 4'11", stepped beside Mr. Kat. "She is my new ward and you all will treat her with respect, you got that?" New ward? Rue thought to herself. So Mr. Kat had adopted her? The short redhead seemed to get a small embarrassed blush on her cheeks when Mr. Kat had said that and she turned to look down at the ground shyly. Poor thing... It's probably going to take awhile for her to make friends. Especially since she's probably the teacher's adopted daughter. Rue sighed. Maybe I could talk to her...?

_ No _ , a voice inside her head said. Rue, for reasons unknown to herself, listened to that voice.

"Um, Mr. Kat?" One of the boys spoke up.

"Yes, Mr. Fakir?"

"I thought this class was for highschool students only." A small smirk appeared on his face when a few people in the class snickered. 

Ahiru's embarrassed blush grew darker as tears seemed to pool in her eyes. Was she about to cry because of what he said? Rue didn't know why, but that thought made her want to smile... But that was bad! The thought of someone crying shouldn't make a person smile! "She _is_ a highschool student." Mr. Kat replied.

The man dismissed the students to go back to warming up and lightly pushed Ahiru forward when she wouldn't move. "Go find a place to stretch, okay?" He said quietly and she nodded. The petite redhead picked a spot in the far corner of the room―far away from the other students―and began stretching. Rue walked over and made some idle chitchat with the girl, and soon found out that she was really nice, only a little bit shy.

Surprisingly enough, it didn't take long for Ahiru to win over almost all of the class after that. It was as if Rue approaching her had made her a bit more confident. Halfway through the lesson, Mr. Kat had called her up to demonstrate a small dance and by the end of it, her classmates had adored her. 

...All except Rue. There was just something about Ahiru that bothered her. Like, really bothered her, and she didn't know what it was. Was it because it had taken Ahiru a much shorter time to make friends than it had when Rue had first moved there? Was Rue jealous? 

The raven-haired girl quickly shook that thought from her head. Of course she wasn't jealous... 

~

After only a few weeks of Ahiru being there, Rue was already fed up with trying to figure out why she didn't like the shorter girl. Mostly because she had found a tangible reason. Ahiru had been the center of attention for all 3 of those weeks and was all anyone would talk about. Even Rue's boyfriend, Mytho, couldn't help but talk about how cute she was. 

That was the last straw. Rue walked up to Ahiru and looked her right in the eye as she talked. "You," she said, and somehow she couldn't stop the words from coming, "I want to dance with you after class today at sundown behind the school. You had better show up," before having stormed off. Rue just wanted to be friends with her, but she also wanted to get rid of her. There was something familiar about those words to both girls, but they couldn't quite put their fingers on it. 

Ahiru, who hoped Rue had requested her to go because she wanted to become friends, had accepted and met her before sundown behind the school. Rue had turned on a music player and soon after the sweet sound of piano filled the air. They both bowed to each other before they started to dance. "So, um, why did you want me to dance with you?"

Rue tried to answer with an "I don't know!", except something was keeping her mouth shut. She only glared. 

Ahiru began to dance with the grace of a beautiful white swan, whereas Rue danced with the elegance of a gorgeous black swan. Both girls felt something pulling at their centers, and soon it was as if something took them over and neither of them could stop dancing, even if they tried. “Kraehe!” A voice that was seemed airy and fairy like, much like Ahiru’s, shouted. “Stop this madness! You can’t take these poor girls.” 

A voice that resembled, yet was slightly different, Rue’s own voice shouted back, “But I must! I must dance better than you! Tutu,  _ you _ took away my fame! Everyone payed attention to  _ you _ ! Even my dear Siegfried!” 

Ahiru didn’t notice it at first but when she looked down, she wasn’t wearing the leotard she was before. Instead she had on a pure white tutu with pink ruffles underneath, as well as pink pointe shoes. She could feel the weight of a crown on her head, as well as the weight of white, glittery wings on her back. She hoped those would go away soon. “I didn’t mean to!” She shouted back. Still they were dancing, and it almost felt as though she wasn't even on the ground anymore. “Do you think I asked to have such a power? Or for everyone to think of me as some sort of god? I just wanted to  _ dance _ ! That’s  _ all  _ I’ve ever wanted, Kraehe!”

Kraehe- I mean,  _ Rue _ saw Ahiru looking down at her outfit, so she did the same. Her own red leotard and red pointe flats had turned into a black tutu with raven feathers under the skirt, as well as grey tights and black pointe flats. She also felt a crown on her head, and black wings on her back. Rue felt her eyebrows furrow into a scowl as she seemed to purposely spin and kick her leg out to kick Ahiru in the face. The petite girl fell out of sync and down onto the ground below. She clutched her cheek with tears blurring her vision. Rue struggled to find her voice before she finally shouted down, “Ahiru! Are you okay?!” She took control of her body long enough to drop down on the ground beside her. She felt the long dead Kraehe take over her body once again. “You fool! Why do you feel pity for her?! She stole your place at school! She’ll probably steal your Mytho as well!” 

“Because! Because… Ahiru is my friend!” Rue shouted. 

Kraehe shouted as she felt her grip on Rue’s soul grow weaker as Rue felt a newfound confidence in Ahiru. Kraehe whispered a small “I’m sorry” before completely disappearing.

The small redhead looked up at Rue in surprise as a big smile spread across her features. “Thank you…” She said in her regular voice. In a flash of light, Tutu disappear from her body and was standing between the two.

“Thank you, dear Rue. Your faith in your small companion helped give me the strength to let go,” Tutu said softly before turning into a speck of light and vanishing. Ahiru fell over into the soft grass. 

Rue picked her up and carried her to her own house to rest. Soon she fell asleep herself, and thought of that whole experience as just a dream. Though when she woke up the next morning, she couldn’t help but gaze fondly as Ahiru’s sleeping features.

**Author's Note:**

> Weird thing I wrote awhile ago when my internet went out (lol) and I decided to post it. It's not really Ahirue but maybe if I get the motivation to, I might add another chapter or two.


End file.
